The Wrathchild II: Gone Forever
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Three years ago, Shego rebelled against Team Go and chose the path of evil over the path of heroism. Now for the third year, she and her eldest brother relive the pain of her leaving.


**The Wrathchild II: Gone Forever**

**Deus Ex Procella**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible. _Gone Forever _is by Three Days Grace.**

* * *

_Escaping from Go City, at the time it had been the only thought pervading Shego's mind. The implications of her departure, the trials that lay before her, all of these important matters meant nothing to her. She fought and defeated her brothers, leaving them not only broken in body, but also in spirit. Though she wasn't aware of it, shortly after her departure, Team Go collapsed and only Hego remained in the game to protect Go City._

_She fled Go City, traveling the country, the world, trying to escape the burning image that haunted her every thought. She ran, fled from the scene of crime after crime and everywhere she went she found the same result. A fire, a burning fire tracked her every footstep and within it resided the Man on Fire. Chasing her across continents he belittled her every action and threw fuel to the darkness within her. The more he criticized her actions, the better Shego became._

_From the beginning of her fall, Shego had chosen the life of a thief for her villainous career. The Man on Fire showed no objections. She began stealing petty items, honing her skills and working her way to bigger heists. Still the Man on Fire did not complain, though he did urge her to quicken her pace. She at first felt sick to do something as low as stealing a pack of gum from a gas station, but the more she spoke with the Man on Fire, the more that disgust turned to exhilaration. The thievery business became a game, one that honed her stealth and agility, and even allowed her to improve her one real talent: fighting._

_His greatest disappointment came in that Shego refused to kill again, no matter how desperate the situation. But by this point, Shego had reasoned that the enigmatic Man on Fire was a figment of her imagination, horrifying and oppressive as he was. He drove her, pushed her, prodded her, even punished her until she had become globally infamous. In just shy of a year, Shego had become a wanted criminal in several countries. But for all her exploits and achievements, the Man on Fire remained dissatisfied with her._

_She had been a villain for nearly a year when a Help Wanted ad came across her attention whilst surfing the Undernet. A mad scientist was in need of a bodyguard, and judging by the payment and benefits listed he wanted a very, very good bodyguard. Shego had hesitated, but the Man on Fire demanded she pursue the ad. Upon meeting Dr. Drew Lipsky, or Dr. Drakken as he preferred to be called, something miraculous happened. The Man on Fire disappeared._

_Shego immediately accepted the job offering and to her utter amazement, it seemed she had exercised whatever demon had deemed it appropriate to manifest itself as the Man on Fire to drive her. Although this was certainly a revelation of epic proportions, Shego was still wary about working for Drakken, having seen how mad scientists could be from her work as a superhero—which she kept under wraps so tight she highly doubted anyone short of the Global Justice organization she had recently become acquainted with knew she was once part of Team Go. Excepting of course the villains she had faced and stopped before. Her worries were alleviated quickly and she soon came to enjoy—though she wouldn't admit it outwardly—the work she did for Drakken._

_Three years ago, she ran away from her past to start a new future. Finding her place in the world of super villains, now doing very high paying mercenary work alongside her job for Drakken, she had expected on that first year to find some kind of satisfaction or enjoyment in celebrating the anniversary of her fall from heroism. Now, June 6th had come too soon and she was in for another long night "celebrating" her third year of freedom._

* * *

Go City lay in a sleepy silence, the wild and busy city finally settling in for a peaceful night. One of the city's most striking structures, the Go Tower, stood just as silently as the rest of the city. Currently it housed only one resident, the one-time leader of Team Go: Heath Gordon otherwise known as "Hego". The Go Tower for almost three years now had acted as little more than a home for the blue-clad hero. He left much of it the same as it had always been, not even cleaning his siblings' rooms to keep from disturbing how they now sat. 

He sat alone in his study, where at one time he and Sarah had spent a good portion of their time. They rarely spoke, aside from an obligatory report of each others day. After these cheap words were passed, they preferred to spend their time in silence, simply enjoying the company. He sat slouched at his desk, staring at the screen of the laptop, whose light illuminated most of the otherwise pitch black room. On the screen was an old news headline. "Superhero Team Stops Bird-Themed Villain", their first heroic rescue. Thanks to Shego for being there when it happened.

_+Don't know what's going on  
Don't know what went wrong  
Feels like a hundred years I  
Still can't believe you're gone+ _

Hego sighed and leaned back in his chair, picking up and looking at the framed photo that sat on his desk. It depicted Team Go, all posing for a family photo op. Hego and Shego were in character, but to anyone who looked close enough you could see that both were trying their best to keep that way. Shego's cheeks were flushed slightly and Hego's chin was clearly tensed, both trying not to laugh.

That had been their game, their way to relieve the stress of their super heroism. Hego and Shego made a spectacle of themselves for the press. Shego was the rebellious smart-mouth who never listened to orders, Hego was the self-absorbed cliché superhero archetype. They clashed so perfectly, the two would always break down laughing on their way home much to the confusion of their younger brothers. They had been so happy back then, but then Johnny Napalm had happened and…now Sarah was gone.

_+So I'll stay up all night  
With these bloodshot eyes  
While these walls surround me  
__With the story of our life+_

She claimed she had begun to like the evil she saw in the world. She told him to his face that she was evil and she had always wanted to be that way. She fought him with the same fury she used against the villains they fought. She did everything she could to try to prove and show him that she was evil and she didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Anything to do with him. She had lied right to his face.

_+I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all+_

So she wanted to be the bad girl and just run away from everything? How could she be so selfish?

"What about my feelings? What about what I want?!" Hego dropped the picture and let it fall to the floor, ignoring the sound of the frame cracking. The clock ticked once and looking up his breath caught in his throat. It 8:46, on June 6th, the exact time that Shego had given her resignation, the exact time Sarah had betrayed Heath worse than he could put into words.

"Dammit Sarah…why? What did I do?" Something had definitely happened, Hego had just never been able to figure out just what it was. Something at the Spring Formal, the reason why they never saw Judy again after that night. Hego knew that Judy had died, but Shego had never told him how she had died. Granted, he had never pressed the issue, he knew it had something to do with the fire. Something to do with Johnny Napalm.

_+I'm not lying, denying that  
__I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever+_

"She was running away, why would she do that?" He knew what she was running from, the police had informed him of everything after he had let them know he was still conscious. Shego had shot and killed a boy named Ricky Stone, apparently while pursuing him after robbing a gas station. That just wasn't Shego's style…she didn't kill people, she didn't even maim people. Despite how she portrayed Shego, Sarah had always been dedicated to justice. That was why she had arrested Johnny Napalm instead of killing him, death wasn't justice.

"I guess I'll never know," He muttered to no one at all. He stared up at the black ceiling and let the emotion of the night begin to sink in. He let it all wash over him and let the annual depression come on strong.

* * *

Shego's fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically. Everyone who saw her coming moved out of her way, all fearing for their safety if they got in the path of the green clad woman. If one were to describe Shego as irate, they would be horribly underestimating just how bad a mood she was in. It was that damned day again, the day she began to feel her façade crumble. Luckily, after the first year, Drakken had realized very quickly that Shego was to be given the day off when the calendar showed June 6th. Not only was she impossible to work with, she had a tendency to severely injure anyone who remotely irked her. 

That first year she tried to convince herself that she was happy. She tried to pretend that she was proud of the decision she had made. She had spouted so much shit trying to convince herself she wasn't upset that by the end of the night she had hospitalized most of Dr. D's henchmen and ended up locked in her closet bawling hysterically. Not a good way to start your career as a bodyguard. To make matters worse, Drakken had questioned her on her behavior the next day. Thus began her habit of brutally hitting the man when he overstepped his boundaries. But here she was on year three. Despite how flustered she got every June 6th she clearly didn't need Hego to make it through the day. She didn't need Team Go to be successful.

_+Now things are coming clear  
And I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared+_

"Get out of my way!" She barked, harshly shoving a drunken slob out of her way as she passed by the karaoke bar Drakken had made a habit of dragging her to every once in a while. Truthfully, Shego didn't mind and actually found the doctor very entertaining in a spiteful way when he took the stage. It reminded her of the stunts Hego used to pull just to get a laugh out of the other four. Hego would do…

"Dammit! Stop thinking about him!" She hissed under her breath. She decided not to go into the bar, that wouldn't be a good idea. It was bad enough she couldn't just get away from people in general, the last thing she needed was to surround herself with drunk people who couldn't understand the phrase "if you don't get the hell away from me I'm going to slit your throat with a rusty screwdriver." Irrationally, she wanted to blame the way she felt on Hego. It would make everything easier if she could just stop and think about how Hego betrayed her and sold her out and forced her to be a hero.

"If only…" The sick truth was that being a hero had been her idea the whole time. Sure Mego had been the most vocal about it, but she knew it was her insistence that convinced Hego to allow them to pursue their dream. It had been a stupid idea, if only she had been able to understand that back then. All the hurt, lies, pain…all of it could have been avoided if she had just kept her mouth shut and stayed a normal girl.

_+So I'll stay out all night  
Get drunk and fuck and fight  
Until the morning comes I'll  
Forget about our life+_

Although she hadn't exactly waited for her twenty-first birthday to have her first alcoholic beverage she avoided the stuff like the plague. At first she had hoped idiotically that it might dull the pain she had felt on this wretched day. That had been a mistake, if anything it made her second year on her own vastly worse than her first anniversary. Dr. D and his crew had thought a sober, depressed Shego was a scary sight her first anniversary. She raised the bar for scary that second anniversary. That was partially why she was out of the base this year, to give the good mad doctor a break.

"Last thing I need is to get fired…that'd make this day complete," She sneered, that would be just her luck. So this year she would look at the good things! Yeah, don't focus on the bad things just focus on how better her life was now!

_+I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all+_

The freedom, that was the biggest plus to her leaving Team Go. When she was a superhero she had been bound by the unwritten laws of heroism. She had been held back by truth, justice and the American way! Now there was only her way! She could do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. And even though her long repressed insecurity left her afraid of losing her job she knew Drakken could never fire her. Shego had proven in the last three years that she was irreplaceable.

The acceptance, that was another contributing factor to her continuing life of evil. Her exploits had traveled the Undernet like a disease and soon megalomaniacs and rogues across the planet were bidding on her services. More than once, Shego had taken a vacation from her work for Drakken to do a quick job for someone else. Above even her infamy as a fighter without peer, she was sought after for her ability to steal anything and everything. She actually found it in her to give a listless grin. She had some very impressive acts of thievery on her record. Yes she was much more respected and desired in the world of villains.

_+I'm not lying, denying that  
__I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever+_

Her abilities weren't taken for granted, people feared and respected her. Everyone was fighting over her services, everyone wanted Shego to play on their team. Life was perfect now that she was evil! Now that she was a bad girl she was the first person picked every time! No one ever picked her last now…she didn't need anyone's help. She didn't need Team Go to be accepted anymore!

* * *

Hego growled and paced the study like a caged animal. His fists were clenched dangerously, his Go Glow activating every once in a while against his will. It was all her fault! She was such a selfish little brat! She made one mistake and instead of owning up to her mistake she ran away! How could she do that to the people? To the city? 

"How could she do this to me? I gave her everything! God dammit I did everything to keep this family together!" He angrily shoved over Sarah's bookshelf already walking away by the time it hit the floor. His blue eyes were blazing, his veins were throbbing and his blood was pumping like no other time a year.

"Did she not care? Is she really that self-centered? Did she ever stop to think how this would affect us?!"

_+First time you screamed at me  
I should have made you leave  
I should have known  
__It could be so much better+_

They had their conflicts, like every brother and sister. More than once they had found themselves at each others throats over some misunderstanding. But every time they managed to come down off their pedestals and work out their differences. Ever since the day Sarah had been born, he'd felt a connection some kind of distant desire to do anything and everything for his baby sister. His parents didn't care, her father never wanted anything to do with her, he practically raised her and the boys!

"This is how she repays me? She throws it all back in my face? How could you? How could you do this Sarah?" Maybe it was better she was gone! More than once after Johnny had appeared Shego had gone off on Hego for the slightest incident—even when they weren't in character! He should have confronted her then and there but he hadn't wanted to get in her way, to overstep his boundaries. He didn't want to lose his little sister…

* * *

Shego had grown tired of walking and sat down at a bus stop, glaring fiercely at the street and completely ignoring the bus when it pulled up. When the driver called out to her, she only gave him the honor of her gesture for reply, which sent him away quickly. Shego leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and rested her head on her hands. As she sat there she tried to clear her mind, trying to call on any martial arts meditative techniques she may have learned. But no matter how much she tried to will it away, her mind drifted back to Team Go, more specifically Hego. 

"I hope they fell apart…I hope they couldn't do it without me, that'll teach them all," Honestly Shego wasn't mad at her brothers, that had been the hardest part about her leaving. She felt like she was betraying them. Felt like she was doing them some great injustice by leaving. But then again, the city had done her a great injustice. Johnny Napalm had killed Judy Nails—Shego's only friend in the world—in cold blood and they convicted him for anything! They even rigged the case against her. Maybe her brothers didn't deserve to suffer, but Go City definitely did!

_+I hope you're missing me  
I hope I've made you see  
That I'm gone forever+_

"I won't go back…" Her anger was beginning to crumble. Shego quickly got up and left the bus stop, trying to keep her cool as she hurried for some kind of privacy. Her urgency overruled her disposition and she broke into a frantic sprint, running as fast as her powerful legs could carry her. Already she could feel her angry, vengeful disposition falling like the walls of Jericho.

"Not here, not here," She whispered in a cracking voice. Shego pushed herself to move faster and faster, trying to outrun the inevitable. Every year, every year it always happened and as hard as she tried she couldn't stop it.

* * *

Hego slouched against the wall, his eyes closed trying to block out both the memories threatening to overtake him and the annual destruction of his study. Like every year the small room had been rendered an absolute mess. If Shego were home she'd have definitely blasted him with plasma for his actions. But Shego wasn't home…Sarah wasn't coming home. She was never going to be coming home. But God it hurt so bad to have to remind himself every year, to make himself see that Shego wasn't going to walk in the door. Things were never going to be like they were before. 

"What did I do Sarah…" He choked out, sliding to the floor and cradling his head in his hands.

"Where did I go wrong? What did I do? Just tell me something, anything! Just let me know what I did to make you leave…" Rationally, he knew it wasn't his fault, but it didn't excuse that he had simply let her walk away. The fight that night, Shego had won but Hego knew they hadn't been fighting their hardest. She was the best fighter of the five, quite easily, but to walk away without a scratch? Not even Shego could do that. If anything, had she taken them on full strength they had a very good chance of beating her.

_+And now it's coming clear  
That I don't need you here  
And in this world around me  
I'm glad you disappeared+_

But if they had defeated her, what would it have gotten them? Shego had been running to avoid going to jail. It had taken him minutes to put together just why she ran, even though he asked every year why she had left them. Shego fled because she didn't believe it was justice for her to go to jail. She had made a mistake, and Hego knew she was regretting it, reliving it every day of her life. But to top it off they were going to steal her chance to make up for it? She'd never sit for that.

"But where did you run to? Why won't you talk to me? Just…something, anything to let me know you're alright…" Shego was gone, Team Go was gone, it seemed like the only thing left was Hego. He laughed bitterly, wondering just how long that could last before he too was gone.

* * *

Shego fell against the wall of the alley painfully. She stared blankly ahead, trying to reason why she had come here of all places. Of all the places she could have run to, she ran to a similar place to where she had first ruined her life. The place where she had let Johnny win again. She lowered her head and began shaking. Every year she tried to use anger to quench the depression, to try to fuel the lie that she never wanted to go home. 

If she wanted to be completely honest, she missed her family. Her brothers had always been by her side, even during the Johnny Napalm case when everyone had turned against her. Even when no one else believed her when she said that Johnny was evil, they believed her. Hego believed her. Hego…Heath…Shego didn't know the exact extent to which he worked, but he had worked his life away trying to support the five of them before they hit it big stopping Aviarius. And even then, she knew he was always working at something. Something to make sure they stayed together.

Hego had played surrogate father to the four of them, and she was…very glad to have had his support and love. At the end of the day he did anything and everything for them, even nearly losing his job several times over to rush out to join them in saving the city. His job, there was a guilt trip. It wasn't their fault their mother and father—well her brothers' father—had died. But…she couldn't resist feeling guilty that Hego had dropped out of college to support them.

"Hey! Hey lady, you got any money?" Shego looked up and saw a group of wannabe crooks, some looking at her in a predatory fashions others looking at her in disgust, more than likely caused by her skin color. Shego shook her head and sighed shakily, willing down the tears that had been falling previously. She had done so good to keep somewhat together this year. She did not need a group of punks ruining everything.

"Get lost…this has really been a bad day," The man who had addressed her turned to the other four and shrugged before turning back to the woman, her indifference to them unnerving him though he tried to hide it.

"Well then I guess it's about to get worse," He began to reach for her and Shego bit her tongue. She caught his hand before it reached her and growled in annoyance.

"Maybe not for me," She muttered as she stood up, still holding his hand tightly and painfully.

_+I feel so much better  
Now that you're gone forever  
I tell myself that I don't miss you at all+_

The man didn't have time to react as Shego jerked him off his feet and slammed her fist into his stomach. She shoved him back and faced off with him as the other four braced themselves. Her eyes were narrowed dangerously, her teeth grinding and her fists clenching and unclenching rhythmically. Normally this part came earlier in the evening. Guess tradition can be altered to deal with the recent development.

Shego didn't wait for them to antagonize her further, nor did she give them fair warning. Her hands burst into green plasma fire, frightening the men perhaps more than her earlier act of strength. Without a word she let all the pent up frustration and anger loose and bum rushed them. The first man—the one who had tried to grab her—met her fist in a collision that resembled a freight train hitting a brick wall. He was knocked off his feet and whilst flying through the air, Shego leapt above him and kicked downward at his face, knocking him bleeding and unconscious to the ground.

A gun was pulled, but in the time it took to come up, Shego's feet touched the ground and her hand flew, hurling a ball of plasma at the man holding the gun. The gun was destroyed in his hands and in seconds he was hit in the chest with an open-palm arm thrust. Shego hit him with several more arm thrusts, then kicked his legs out from beneath him. She caught him by the collar of his jacket and hurled him through the alley, knocking over a third man, who was pulling out a knife to help his fallen comrades.

"She's not human!"

"Run man!" The last two prepared to run, as the third tried to get to his feet, pushing his unconscious cohort away. Shego moved like a cobra, kicking one of the fleeing crooks in the back, kicking off and using the momentum to spin twice in the air before smashing her foot into the now risen third crook's face, laying him out quickly. She spun around and hurled a small barrage of plasma at the man fleeing, hitting him with one that knocked him to the ground. He yelped and struggled to get back to his feet.

Shego was on the last two men like ugly on an ape. The one crawling got to his feet just in time to be jerked backward and spun around, receiving a devastating left hook that spun him around dizzily. The other, feeling some desire to protect his comrade, threw a punch at Shego. The thief ducked it and punched him in the stomach with a plasma powered punch carrying such force that it knocked him to the ground unmoving. As she stood she threw her fist up, catching the last crook in the chin with an uppercut that landed him in la-la land.

_+I'm not lying, denying that  
__I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever+_

Shego breathed heavily, looking around at the crooks, her adrenaline rush fleeing far quicker than she had hoped. The pain stopped when she was fighting, she felt alive, free, at home. She walked dizzily away from the scene, her vision blurry both from tears and coming down from her rush. She felt a hiccup catch in her throat and she once more had to sit down, luckily finding an unmanned bench just perfect for her emotional breakdown.

"I did my best…" She whispered repeatedly to herself. She wanted to go home. Not to Go City, but to Hego, Mego, and Wego. She wanted to see her brothers again, she wanted to be a family again. But it wasn't that simple. She couldn't go back, not anymore. Blood was on her hands that she couldn't wash away. He had led her here, the Man on Fire had led her to Drew Lipsky. Now she couldn't go back, she couldn't press reset, she couldn't start over. She could never go back to the way things used to be.

Shego's crying slowed, much sooner than she had expected. She looked up and saw a street lamp. She stared at it, a small smile slowly gracing her lips. The Man on Fire had led her to Dr. D, surely that meant something. Staring into the light of the street lamp, she saw him. She saw the Man on Fire in the depths of the fluorescent glow. And seeing those wicked red eyes, she realized just how trapped she really was.

_+And now you're gone forever  
And now you're gone forever+_


End file.
